1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus, and to a film loading method and a film conveying apparatus which can be applied to an image reading apparatus and, more particularly, to a film loading method and a film conveying apparatus to which an elongate rolled photographic film which is prepared by joining a plurality of rolls of film together, is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, each image on a photographic film is read by an image reading apparatus (scanner), and exposure correction data for the image is obtained by a video color analyzer and recorded on an LSI card or the like. In order to rapidly record a large amount of data, negative films of several rolls are joined in series by a splicer, and the resultant elongate negative film (i.e., the long strip formed by the plurality of rolls of films being spliced together) is rolled such that the emulsion surface thereof faces inward and the last frame of the negative film which was joined last serves as a drawing-out leader portion. The elongate rolled negative film thus prepared is set (loaded) at the scanner such that the leading end portion thereof (leader portion) is made to pass along a conveying path. Further, the elongate rolled negative film is transferred to subsequent processes in a rolled state, is subjected to a series of processings, and is finally cut by a cutter, thereby obtaining the respective negative films of each roll.
However, since the elongated photographic film applied to such an image reading apparatus has a rolled shape, jamming easily occurs because the leader portion is curled or bent. A portion at which jamming has occurred tends to become jammed again in the subsequent processes. In order to solve this drawback, several guides must be arranged on the conveying path. However, the guides complicate the structure around the conveying portion, and the apparatus cannot be made compact.
There are various manners of winding the rolled negative film (e.g., the front surface may face outward or inward, and winding may begin from the leading end or the trailing end). Therefore, a step of rewinding must be added in some cases to standardize the directions of the films in a predetermined process. For example, when printing is performed by a printer, the negative film must be wound such that the emulsion surface side of the film faces a predetermined side, e.g., the outer side, depending on the position of the light source arranged in the printer. However, negative films, which have been joined in series by a splicer and which are being used for reordering prints, are not subjected to a developing process. Therefore, the winding direction of such negative films when such negative films are supplied to the scanner is different from the winding direction of negative films which are subjected to simultaneous printing. Therefore, the winding direction of the rolled negative film for reordering and the winding direction of the rolled negative film for simultaneous printing are different. For this reason, a step of only rewinding the rolled negative film for simultaneous printing or for reordering must be added before the last step is finished. As a result, the throughput, or processability, of the negative film cannot be improved.
Japanese Patent Application No. 7-159624 is related art of the present application. Note that Japanese Patent Application No. 7-159624 is pending at the Japanese Patent Office, and is not publicly known at the time of filing of the present application.